Marvel Kingdom Heart's: Keyblade Guardian
by 3gproghostjr
Summary: A long time ago there was a story of three keyblade wielders, that fought the first actual keyblade war. One hero named Pyro fought against the man who spread the Darkness, but cost was his own life. But before he died he decided to pass on his power to choose a worthy hero to fight the Darkness and bring balance to all worlds, and that hero is Migeru Hikari.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**  
Hello can any one hear me, if you can you may wonder who is speaking to you and what is going on. My name is Migeru Hikari and i will tell you this story.A long time ago when people were consumed by The Darkness, and there are three children of light. But what you didn't know is that there are other three named Lightning, Blizzard, and Pyro. Their Hearts so strong enough to wield more than the keyblade, and they can wield powers that are unbelievable. Then, unexpected the masters named Eraqus and Xehanort found them, and with understanding they decided to train the three children. With the training the children can free and protect everyone from The Darkness. Years later the masters need to choose one of them to become the new keyblade master. They then chose Blizz as the keyblade master after that, Xehanort tricked Lightning which made his heart as dark as night.

Suddenly near midnight, lightning began to fight against Blizz and nearly killed her. Luckily pyro save Blizz and tried to calm Lightning by fighting him, but because his heart is completely cover in darkness, and pyro sadly has no choice to ended one of his best friend life, but what Pyro did not notice that lightning in his last dying breath, he sent small amount of his heart into Pyro. Pyro and Blizz went together traveling different worlds to rid the Darkness, but not only bad things happened to them, there are also good things that made them closer together, falling in love, and become a family. Three months later Xehanort came to challenge Blizz and Pyro and tell them to try to stop him or he'll use kingdom heart's power to destroy all worlds in darkness. Pyro chose to accept only himself to fight against him and chose to meet him in the keyblade graveyard. At sunset the fight between Pyro and Xehanort begun, it was an epic battle, but sadly Xehanort is too strong for Pyro to face. But Pyro never gave up but suddenly, Xehanort stabbed him at the heart and slowly Pyro is dying. Xehanort is about to use kingdom hearts, but Pyro never give up by pushing his might and power beyond his limit and suddenly something happened. Pyro had a crown appeared and shone bright enough to blind Xehanort, and suddenly pyro made the ultimate mix form it was so powerful to beat Xehanort.

People say it's a combination of human and two monsters one light and one dark. Pyro won the fight and defeated Xehanort, sadly Pyro is still near to meet death. Before Pyro died he did a spell on his heart and said "whoever's heart shows pure strength and is seen from the stars, he or she will have the power as mine owned" and along with his soul his heart and magic became a star. We already know is that Xehanort still lives on, and a prophecy says that one day a hero will appear to end him for good. No one knows what happened to Blizz but said she vanished in thin air. Each generation there are people who had unique powers but not as strong as pyro's for the chosen one will come soon. That chosen one is me and i will tell you how it all started.

 **Chapter one:  
The awaken of the chosen**  
I dreamed that I see my friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi when we are kids and play on the same island where I was truly born known as Destiny Island. We are playing and had a great time till suddenly they are standing and we saw a huge wave coming in, I was about to tell them "guys we got to go a wave is coming" but they turned around reached their hands to me. So I ran to them as fast as I can and as I ran the wave came closer and suddenly, I woke up on my bed. I was breathing heavily and check the clock and it says 6:30 am, so I jumped out and went to the bathroom, looking at that mirror, i always fix my hair to make my hairstyle spiky( the color of my hair is black with partial gray hair). I brushed my teeth, and put on my favorite clothes which is black pants, orange shirt, my gray jacket, and vans. I ate breakfast, grab my bag, said goodbye to my mom and sister and went to my school Barbara Goleman Senior High.(That's right I live in Miami lakes, I'm born on Destiny Island, then I have moved in Miami for 15 years) I made it nearly late making it in class.

But as always in Goleman people do sometimes stupid things to be popular, me I'm not much popular but at least I have great friends. But as always in schools we get bullies, fights, and so much more. "Well its hell all over again" I said, so I put on my headphones and listen Linkin Park while heading to class. I still think about the dream till my friend Kaelan who wears a blue hoodie came in and said "hey dude". "Hey" I said, "will you be available to play war frame "he said and I replied "yeah I will", I saw a group of teens picking on a kid, I said "and yet we always wake up at the same time and we end up here in the school known as my prison" I said "agree, hey you still had that dream you told me about" he said and I replied" for unknown reason yes". I felt someone is stalking me and when I turned around the bell rang and Kaelan left and so I head to class. Few hours later it was lunch time, I was just walking around finding my friends to talk to. But then unexpectedly, someone tried to bully a kid again I tried to stop him but his friends came on me and beat the hell out of me, luckily I fought back and soon security came in and I get in trouble along with the others. I'm guessing I'm in trouble but at least one of my family's friends came, his name is Stan Lee he owns a comic book shop with Tates, he knows my dad and my grandpa and they are great friends.

"Don't worry guys let me handle him, I'll just pick him up for our talk." Stan said," Alright Stan you can talk to him" the guard says. Stan took me to Main Street at his comic book shop, he lets me work there, keep and read the latest comics in his shop for free. I grabbed one and read while waiting him to say something and I reply "I had to stop him he is bullying the kid and try to take his stuffs". Stan told me "you are trying to protect him that's good but your mom still needs you to pass your grades." I said" so I just stay there and let people pick on others i don't know if I can focus from that".

Then he advise me the same words my parents said but in a different way " Migeru life is hard for the good and easy for the bad, but if you worked hard and see the light with your own eyes, you will achieved many things.", " now get ready to work with me in the shop, and finish your homework." I finished my homework quick and got ready to help in the job. I work on selling and organizing comic books, I got it done and went to the register and few hours later closed the shop. Then I went home and suddenly saw my mom staring at me with anger and said "why do you have to fight." And I replied "it's not my fault they started this." "I don't know if I believe you because every time you always explode and people think it's your fault." I tried to tell the truth but people never believe me, so I'll just accept the argument again, walk my dog, eat, and sleep thank god it's Friday.

Then the same dream came again but this time I'm at that tower I wonder where am I, and I just heard a mysterious "this tower represent our hearts" .I said "where that voice did came from and why did it sound nearly like mine." So I walked around and saw stairs, so I walked all the way up while hearing that mysterious voice telling me "of all people in this world, you are the only one I chose, this is a way to your own path that is fated by you." "Me how am I special?" I said. Then I got bumped by the door then doors pens itself and light shined so bright on my face.

But I woke up, today I got excited, it is the day I go visit Sora, Riku, and Kairi to Destiny Island. We went to the island then and I ran to find them but when I came back I heard Sora's mom telling my parents that the storm must've wash them away. I was extremely sad I went to the tree where they sit down and looked at my chain and remembered them giving it to me as a goodbye gift. It was when I was two and a half years old when I spend time with them one last time me, Lourdes, Sora, Riku, and Kairi played on the beach and play wooden sword fights. But when my dad called us we said goodbye and Sora, Riku, and Kairi gave me a goodbye gift a necklace with a crown symbol and we went sailing to the main lands. I missed them so much so I went to the cave where Sora and I used to go, I remember drawing images from my dreams with them and saw a new drawing Sora made, so I drew a new one myself how I missed them.

I drew all of us together again, but after I finish a mysterious person wearing a cloak tell me "it has open, the worlds need you.", "what" I replied. "The worlds need you now since darkness now opens." When I turned to look at his face, he vanished without a trace. I went back to the tree house and look for things I wanted to remember. I feel so alone in this world, like I'm the only one who is different, but weird to the rest. At sunset I look at the ocean feel like I saw this before in my dreams.

When we are about to go home I fell asleep while looking at the star in the middle of the north. When I open my eyes, I was at that strange place again. "Where am I "I said to myself, "you are in your own heart Migeru" The mysterious voice replied. "Who are you "I ask, "I am the part of you that you need to open. "the voice said, "I don't understand", I replied, "Let's just say I'm waiting for you ever since you are an infant", "do you need something "I asked, "I need you to make an initiation, so you can wield most powerful weapon in the worlds that can change everything for a better era.", I stand there staring at the star coming down close to me while I'm trying to understand why I had to do this "initiation". "Worlds what do you mean, and I think I'm just dreaming." "No Migeru it's not a dream, and you will see soon.", "what if I accept this what will I do" I said. "Touch me", "what!"i screamed, "touch me and don't worry I'm just a soul in a form of a star"the star says.

I was thinking about this initiation but suddenly I feel rumbling on the floor and I see shadows with yellow eyes literally coming to life. "Hurry we have no time, you have to touch Me." I got scared and confused of what I'm seeing, the mysterious voice then yell "DO IT NOW!" , so I touch the star and then, I feel something and somehow he moved my arm and made a giant key out of him and whispered in my head "congratulations you can now wield the keyblade." Then everything came explode in bright light and then I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
 **Everything change**

I woke up and hear the phone ring for waking me up but not like this. I feel different like my body just changed a bit, I went to the bathroom look at my mirror again, and took off my shirt and notice my body literally change I got six pack and gained a little bit of muscle. When I blinked I saw a scary image and the only thing glowing is my own heart I blinked again and everything came back to I feel like it's best to put on contact lenses, I got ready and went to school but I got freaked out and keep seeing every ones hearts glowing in different colors. Then I hang with my friends for a bit "dude are you okay" Kaelan said. "I'm fine" I replied. I went to science class but worried if my visions change but when I turned around all the animals in the class look at me I feel confused that I wouldn't think why they are staring at me.

Then in lunch I was enjoying talking to my friends until there was a commotion from the outside its those same guys that bullied me last week (the middle is Joseph, while the one on the right is Tyler, and the one on the left is Christian, and the tall guy behind them is Geraldo) were messing two of my friends, I tried to shout them saying " hey back off!" I shout, but they ignore me because they already finished with me. I was worried about the problem I'm having today with these changes, but I never like it when someone had to bully my friends. They think I will do nothing and ignore me, so I throw a rock at them and for some reason it made a perfect head shot and back at their heads. Joseph got angry and was about to punch me, when that happen everything gone slowly and somehow I can only hear my heart beating fast and somehow my reflex followed with my heartbeat to counter Joseph's punch. I was surprised along with their group, Joseph got confused and tried to punch me again, but I counter it again they got confused including myself, but I enjoyed it so Joseph along with Tyler ,and Christian decided to join with Joseph to attack me while I dodge and strike back, but when Geraldo came in and punch me at the stomach, somehow it didn't hurt it felt like nothing. But when I punch him it was like Bruce lee's one inch punch. They got scared but I got a little excited, I fought back and literally kicked their buts, then Joseph gone so crazy with anger he stole a bat from one of the school's baseball players and tried to strike me.

I grabbed it and punched him so hard I can hear his nose cracked and his teeth broke. I used the bat to push Geraldo and Christian like a jab. But then Tyler and joseph grabbed two bats while Geraldo and Christian were knocked out, when they try to strike me somehow I did a back flip and kicked both of them. Then they were so scared of me that they ran away from me and I was happy, for the first time I won a fight and I got so excited about the changes I left school to try out these changes. I tried to do parkour but it wasn't like that it feels like I'm gliding it was so much fun! I tried to do that visual thing and it work everything I see with this kind of vision is blue, so I tried it out on public and all I can see everything blue and everyone's hearts glowing in different colors.

I have never experience something amazing in my life it feels amazing , so I went to the comic shop to work, Stan says " hey sport how you've been hanging" and I replied "well uncle Stan I feel way better than before." I went to change and Stan smile when I left. After work I walk home but somehow it feels like something is watching me so I tried to walk faster then I heard that same sound from my dream. I turned and saw the shadows come to life, At first I got scared, but when I can actually see them they look kind of adorable and said "aww this is that is bothering my mind, so cute" and when I tried to get close, one of them jumped on my face and scratched my face like an angry cat and i was screaming, it sounded more like screaming I was screaming at a pillow. I threw it away from me and tried to get away from them weird shadows. I tried to throw a stick but it came through them and they still tried to chase me so I decided to climb up on top of the tree and shout "HA how will you get to me now freaks!" But somehow they climbed up like nothing but it looks like the can attach to the surface of the tree. I jumped to get farther away but one of them grabbed my leg and threw me down on the ground. I got hit by every branch and got slammed on the ground so hard i can feel my entire body in pain and I can't even move. I was nearly knocked out and they came closer and suddenly a white light came in and a shadow of a man came out. When the light is gone my vision faded nearly black and all I see is a man with a spiky ponytail who looks like a samurai with white clothing, and suddenly I was knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The starting path of my training

A moment later I was starting to wake up , everything was a bit hazy and I can see bit by bit due to feeling like I was hit by a bus. While I was trying to wake up I heard an argument and its getting clearer.

Mysterious person 1 said "OF ALL CHOICES BROTHER YOU CHOSE TO BREAK ONE RULE TO SAVE THIS BOY!". Then Mysterious person 2 said "I had no choice the Heartless had found him and tried to take his life, it's the only way to bring the balance back". Mysterious person 1replied with "but we don't know if it's him, plus it's impossible for someone like him able to be chosen at that age to-"."And it's impossible for a group of heartless going haywire over one child unless it's important to them so we have no choice brother" Mysterious person 2 replied and won the argument.

Then I was starting to sit up slowly and got my vision cleared. I saw the two people, one that looks like a bald old man but also look young and wears black outfit like an evil warlock, the other one was the same person that I saw the moment I was knocked out.

" Ow Ow Ow- first of all I'm not a kid, second of all thanks for saving me, and third of all who are you and where am I?". The moment I tried to stand up I can feel lots of pain all over my body making it hard to move. Then the man with the white clothing said "you should relax now Migeru you are safe."

I was confused and still thinking about where the hell am I. So I got a little panic and pushed myself to even reach the window and see the view if there is anything I know that is familiar. I tried to move to the window even though my entire body hurts, the man in white clothes said "Wait I don't think it's a good idea to look outside-"

I didn't pay attention to him because I'm worried about knowing where I am, and at the moment". I felt confused and panicked because I can't find my home, but due to wasting my energy standing I fainted again.

I woke up again and thought it was a dream " wow who knew it's a dream all along, I dreamt about being in some room from an unknown place while being saved by an old man and some samurai HEHAHAHAHA isn't that funny." Then the man in black clothes appeared right beside me out of nowhere and shout out in pure of anger "IM NOT OLD YOU IDIOT!" I got startled by his appearance and made me think that im still in my dream.

I turned my head slowly and saw the old man watching me with angry expression, the moment I saw him I said "maybe it's a dream in a dream that's why the old man is still there" I tried to rub his baldy and shiny head to see if it's still a dream "hmm for some reason the old man's head is real, smooth and is shiny like a pearl and for some reason the fire on his hair seem real but it's not burning my hand ". The old man's face began to change into even more redder color and have an angry face, he then raised his fist above his head and hit me so hard on my head and yelled " HOW MANY TIMES I TELL YOU I'M NOT OLD And WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL MY HEAD IS SMOOTH AND SHINY LIKE A PEARL YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

I rubbing my hand where he slammed his fist I felt like I got hit by a sledgehammer me at the head and I yell out in pain "OUUUUCH!" and the lumped than the moment I finally realized that it's not a dream, my face change to a panicked expression and I yelled in fears and shock "OH MY GOSH, I FELT THE PAIN AND THAT MEANS THE CREEPY OLD MAN IS REAL! WHICH MEANT I'M NOT DREAMING!".

The old man is getting more frustrated of watching me and hearing me panicked and calling him an old man, old man then took a few deep breaths to calm down his nerve, a bit. He calmly walked up to me and grabbed my shirt harshly, and forcefully pull me close to his face. When I looked in his eyes I can see his eyes burning like a raging sun.

he said in a very low harsh tone grinding through his teeth "First of all, I'm not old-" "How old are you?" I interrupted his speech.

Then the old man replied unconsciously reflected "one hundr- I mean sixty years old" 'actually I'm 160 thought which is pretty young age for the keyblade weilder which is they live for 500 years.' I replied " you were to say a hundred didn't you" the old man said "um no I meant-" he looked away nervously.i shouted " I WAS RIGHT YOU WERE-" the old man then punched me at the head and shouted out " FINISH THAT SENTENCE BOY AND ILL SHOW YOU MY WAY OF MERCY!".

I shut my mouth tightly while my whole body is shaking in fear. Then the old man took a deep breath again to calm down his rage and said in a harsh tone. " second this is not a dream"he poked my forehead In a aggressive yet gentle way "this is all real." He then wrapped his finger around my neck and squeezed my neck lightly tight , which made me gasp a bit, he then let's go of my neck and moved away from me so that I can breath and he introduced himself to me with his tone full of authority and power "Third of all my name is xehanort".

The door opens which enter another person, he looks like an eastern Japanese samurai but not full body armor and he called out to xehanort in a calm and powerful tone "Now, now calm down xehanort, you don't need to threaten the kid anymore or you will get him traumatize."

That young samurai then came in the room and says to me in a gentle tone " I'm sorry about my brother he is always cranky and hot headed sometimes, but what matter is that you are safe my name is Eraqus in case you needed to know my - are you ok .".

I didn't say anything I was shocked that not only this is real but also how scary Xehanort is. Then the samurai is confused based on the surprised expression on my face knowing that the young samurai is real , I then passed out unconsciously.

Eraqus then told Xehanort in a upset tone " you shouldn't have to scared him brother.", Xehanort then got angry and yelled with rage "WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT, HE KEEPS INSULTING ME BY MY AGE. and he showed no respect to his elders!" . Eraqus then took out a mirror and face it to Xehanort and said " you do look old to me."

His face started to get furious that even Eraqus called him old. He then clenched his hand to form a fist and use all his rage to punch the mirror. The mirror got shattered from Xehanort's punch into millions of pieces. Xehanort then says with a tense tone "anything else you want to say Eraqus?" Then Eraqus replied with calm "yeah, you do realize breaking a mirror is a seven year bad luck right?"

Xehanort then got furious and was growling with anger, so he decided to walk out of the door heading to the training ground to let out some "steam ".

Then thirty minutes later I started to wake up, and I notice the first thing he saw is the ceiling is green and blue with stars that actually shine that it looked like real stars. I thought that I'm still dreaming, I was about to sleep, but then I noticed that I hear sounds of arguments and for some reason I hear flying plates and big explosions and small explosions. I felt the bed shaking from all the quake, I fell from the bed and i still thought it was a dream.

Then I looked around and I saw a door ahead of me, I got up and limp my way to the door quietly as possible. I opened the door and saw a long dark hallway with few candles on the wall to light the hallway.

I tried to limp my way to find the exit, but I found a door that slightly open that shines brightly to light up the hallway. I tried to take a closer look in the room and found a library vast with many books,and a fireplace that is wide enough for me to feel warm; but suddenly I saw a shadow so I lean to the door closer and saw it was Eraqus reading a book. I tried to get a closer look I accidentally push the door that made me trip; I tried to hold the pain but it hurts so much.

So I tried to crawl away from the door so he wouldn't notice me and I left to find the exit, but what I didn't know is that he knew I was finding the exit. So I kept going but it was so dark for me to see, then it activated the vision that happened a while ago and found the door to get out and I said in relief "Finally I can go home." But the moment I opened the door and saw what confuses me too much is I'm in an unknown place. the sky is green and blue, there are vast hills and places, there are millions of stars in the sky( even though it's amazing), and there is no buildings mostly it felt peaceful. I limp slowly to the grass and realize that I'm not home and everything is real. "It's nice isn't it." Eraqus said behind me. "I expected you to panic more like the last time you were awake." I stood quiet realizing that I'm lost and said" so... it's all real does that mean I'm gone away from my home." Then Eraqus started to laugh and I turned and got mad and yell " WELL WHATS SO FUNNY HUH!".Eraqus made a gentle smile and said "your not far away from home your just in a pocket dimension that I made". I got confuse on what he said like he is high. He then said" look up closely." I looked up and try to focus more and saw that same tree that I fell from and my face change from anger to relieve and joy. "oh ok I'm just in another dimension" I said, but then it change to a surprise and said "pocket dimenstion", Eraqus then said "yes in a pocket dimension where i made with my own magic, but i need you to stay more." I was now shocked to hear those words and ask does that mean i won't have to see my home again?".

E`raqis replied saying " not long mostly in earth time sixteen minutes". I have a confuse expression as if its beyond my own knowledge, Eraqus continued "In dimensions like this can have a different time zone than the earth's giving you enough time for you, but in your terms 30 minutes here is 1 second to earth meaning you have the time you need to roam freely in dimensions like this one". I was relieve to hear those words, but in my head i kept thinking about going home.

Then, out of nowhere Xehanort appeared behind me and said in a scary tone " So now you're awake boy." I was surprised and jumped away from him with Xehanort is laughing at me Eraqus then had an annoyed expression but had a serious tone saying "Do you really have to be that obnaxious Xehanort?" Xehanort then had an smile with an evil expression faced at Eraqus and said with humor " It's fun to torture the kid". Then i yelled at him with anger shouting " HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT A KID I'M 18 YEARS OLD!". After the shout i took a deep breath and exhale with calm saying " can i at least go home please?" Xehanort had a smirked smile and said " ok if that is what you want boy, fine you can go home". He stretched out his hand facing at the wall and somehow a portal appeared, I smile and rush to the portal when suddenly Eraqus shout with anger saying " NO!", he swiped his hand at the portal and when the moment that the portal closed my face change in the expression from joy to fear and my face got slammed to the wall. Xehanort laugh like a maniac and said with joy " oh.. i loved that moment… whooo Ha you really know the timing Eraqus." Eraqus then got the mad teacher expression on his face which made Xehanort change his face to a feared expression. Eraqus then yelled at Xehanort with a serious tone saying "Migeru can't go anywhere for now, we need to start training him!". Now i got the expression of being tired to be stuck in this dimension and shout with exhaustion " ARE YOU KIDDING ME!". Xehanort was enrage of what Eraqus said and thought it over and for some reason he had that evil grin on his face, " ok lets do this" Xehanort said. I have an exhausted expression and said " oh great now you wanted to be involve too." Eraqus then reply saying " Migeru you can at least stay for a moment you still need to heal and then we may train you to show you that you have something other people don't have." and i express saying " that's what many people say but i don't believe it." " But what about your wounds your mom will think you were in a fight again." At that moment i realize that I'm still injured and decided to stay by saying " ok you win i'll stay."


End file.
